


Selfish

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because we can't always ignore canon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Second Chances, Time Travel, but we can rewrite it out of spite, for one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: What if I offered you a second chance? Would you accept that?Nothing is quite as it seems, is it? Then again, is it ever?You can either accept or decline, yes or no, up or down, the choice, after all, is yours in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know how much I hate Civil War, and thus how painful this first chapter was right? Good.
> 
> I don't think you were expecting quite what I've decided to give you, but it's happening regardless.
> 
> Spidey is not the same Spidey from homecoming in this one, but I'll explain that later.

A woman wearing a dress that seems to have been crafted by Mother Nature herself walks into a bar to see a former Champion of America, and Earth sitting alone at a table.

"Him your grace? Are you sure?" A man to her left asked though it is a woman to her right that answers. "Do not question our queen Thadius." In a soft, but severe voice. The queen will raise a brow, then order herself a drink, "Virgin strawberry pineapple slush with mint please." The bartender is weak-willed and compliant, falls susceptible to her voice like so many others. This is of no consequence, not if things go according to plan.

Picking up her drink and leaving her companions at the bar to silently argue over her choice of hosts, she seemingly glides to sit before the man she chose.

"Steven Grant Rogers, my mother's mother spoke of you as though you were the greatest thing to ever live you know." She says as she sits. He's still resting his head on his arm. "Though, I personally think you looked better clean-faced and happy. What did you do to yourself if you don't mind my quarry?"

Steve is very well aware that the being, is not human, and that she is certainly more powerful than him, can almost taste the power on his tongue, and as strong as she is he figures it best, to be honest. Powerful beings always have a way of finding out even the darkest of secrets he's learned.

"I hurt my friend to save another." She nods, understands the painful choices one must live with. She is an ancient being, hard decisions are common after all when one rules a planet. More on that later though.

"Hmm, have you had this before my friend, it is quite tasty." She asks waving for a second, Steve is slightly thrown off but answers regardless. "I can't get drunk very easily ma'am." She smiles and pushes a third to him. "Nor can I, a curse of time really. It was, a gift, I suppose from a friend. At least I can still drink it though unlike him." She smiles at him and raises her glass. "Please try this it's sure to make you smile a little. I find happiness is necessary for business transactions of all sorts, otherwise, you make stressed regretful decisions yes?"

Steve still has no idea what's going on, but that's par the course these past few weeks he supposes.

"You regret hurting your friends don't you." It is not a question, but he looks her in the eye as he nods, almost as though he were trapped. But then he remembers Tony, what he could've done to him, how he could've- "And yet you didn't. Even though your actions would most certainly be justified by at least a few, you are obviously a better man than most my friend." Steve chuckles picking up his drink, hoping that trusting this woman is not a mistake. There's just something about her.

"I'm not, I'm just as selfish." He says

The Queen tilts her head back to dink the last of her drink just as another is set before her, raises an eyebrow, "You are not. You think choosing your friend over your other friend was selfish? No. That is merely par for course in life my friend."

Steve sits back himself. "I am. I hurt one friend to protect another, then I left him for-" She raises her hand cutting him off. Debates on morals are never good for business, and that is not, technically, why she is here. "Then tell me, Steven Grant Rogers, what if I offered you a second chance? Would you accept that? A chance to push everything back through that hole of time, what would you choose? Stay here and drink, or let someone push your life in a different direction? Stay, or leave? Be the same, or change, yes, or, no?" Steve feels almost lightheaded as he answers because she is holding his heart in one hand, and his head in another.

"Choose wisely, and carefully Mister Rogers." She idly wonders what his truth will be. His head that warns him away, or his heart that calls him forward.

Steve wonders what the catch is.

And yet.

And yet, he chooses his heart reaches for it, and falls into darkness.

"Thank you for choosing this decision Steve, you will be wonderful for protecting my daughter, and her you. Don't worry though, you won't remember a thing."

When Steve wakes up to an oddly dressed woman who appears to be wearing a men's tie, and other weird garments he's immediately suspicious, and he still throws two guys through a wall, runs out of a building, towards Time Square. Time still goes by, he still visits Peggy, he still fights aliens in New York, and they still stop for Schwarma.


	2. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealing fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of that time Tony died when he fell through the portal but hulk saves him no worries

"Doesn't play well with others," Director Fury is reading Mister Starks psychological profile aloud to him when a mysterious woman with dark skin that looks almost like the bark of an old tree he'd seen once, with earth green hair, and ocean blue eyes that says "That's a bit harsh don't you think," She has an unsettling sort of voice, the kind that suggests you shouldn't stand against her, the sort that oozes a power most forgotten.

Director Fury is well aware there is no power in his hands and listens when she asks for a moment alone. He'd tried ignoring her before, it's why he wears the eyepatch.

"Mister Stark yes?" Tony nods, and the lady, Earth, waves her hand, "Soon you will need these. It is an agreement of sorts, between me and a friend from the future." She sends the papers she'd conjured floating to him well aware of his boundaries.

"I'll be going now, make sure not to lose those Mister Stark." And with that, she leaves. As though she were never there, to begin with except, it still smells like Maria's favored mock orange flowers, if Tony is a bit more emotional after this, Fury, at least, has the decency not to mention it.

Time goes on. Tony still goes on to create an element, still goes on to create his suits, and make Pepper his CEO, still dates her for a while, still remains close friends after they break up, still comes aboard as a "consultant", still saves an entire helicarrier, still dies for a moment and comes back thanks to Hulk, still suggests a shawarma joint he noticed.

And sometimes he wonders what those papers were, and how someone could possibly know about Steve before even SHEILD does, but he figures they have time now, they can figure it out, it'll be fine, they'll be fine, everything will be fine.

Also, this is the best bowl of shawarma he's ever had. It's also the first, but that's beside the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but that's kinda necessary for the beginning, things will get longer soon. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this

**Author's Note:**

> No triggers this chapter.
> 
> 759 words, published 1/16/2018


End file.
